Save Me From This Darkness
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Neji memejamkan matanya. Kenyataan itu memang tidak selamanya indah. Dan kenyataan ini.. aku benci menyadari kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama.  Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me From This Darkness**

Disclaimer : selamanya bakal tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, 'kan?

Pair : SasuNaru slight NejiGaa

Rated : entahlah. Masih masuk T ga? Untuk jaga-jaga, saya klasifikasikan ke rate M aja ya?

Genre : Mystery, drama, romance

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **coba-coba menulis fic dengan genre misteri. Ide ini datang begitu saja ketika saya menonton salah satu acara _reality show_ misteri di salah satu stasiun televisi tentang sebuah sekolah berasrama. Semoga Anda bisa menikmati fic 'berbeda' buatan saya ini. Saya menggunakan Naruto POV disini~ Seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Aku menutup pintu perlahan, meninggalkan derit aneh yang mengisi kesunyian ruangan dengan dua tempat tidur ini. Ya—ini adalah kamar baruku. Kamar dari sekolah asrama yang baru saja kumasuki beberapa hari belakangan.

Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini? Aku memang sengaja memilih sekolah berasrama sebagai tempatku menuntut ilmu selama tiga tahun kedepan. Alasannya? Aku ingin mandiri sekaligus berusaha membiasakan diri sebelum aku kuliah nanti.

"Hahh.. Teman sekamarku mana sih?" gerutuku kesal.

Bukankah seharusnya semua siswa memasuki kamarnya setelah makan malam tadi? Lalu kemana orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku ini? Apa dia tersesat? Jujur saja, sekolah berasrama ini memiliki bangunan besar dan memang berpotensi untuk menyesatkan orang-orang yang baru saja datang kesini.

"Ah, langitnya indah sekali.." bisikku yang kini berdiri di dekat jendela dan melempar pandangan keluar.

Kamarku ada di lantai tiga, jadi aku bisa memperhatikan keadaan di luar asrama dari jendela tua ini. Kuarahkan mataku ke taman asrama, kemudian ke bangunan sekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung asrama, lalu..

"Sedang apa dia di bawah pohon malam-malam begini?"

Aku melihat seorang pemuda –yang kurasa– seumuran denganku sedang bersandar di pohon, tampak terdesak. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata biruku menangkap dua sosok dalam keremangan yang menyudutkan si anak berambut merah.

"He—hei! Apa-apaan itu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar ketika melihat dua sosok yang tak bisa kulihat wajahnya memegangi tubuh pemuda tadi.

Salah seorang pemuda yang memeganginya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya dan menggoreskannya di lengan si pemuda berambut merah, membuat sosok itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Sial!" umpatku sembari berbalik dan hendak melangkah menuju tempat pemuda berambut merah itu berada.

**BRUK**

"Adudududuh," ringisku dengan sebelah tangan memegangi bagian belakang tubuhku yang sukses menindih lantai marmer kamar.

"Baka Dobe! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" ucap pemuda di depanku sembari mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri.

"Maaf, maaf," ucapku beberapa kali.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

Aku langsung ingat alasanku berbalik dan hendak melangkah tadi; si pemuda berambut merah! Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda –yang sepertinya– teman sekamarku, aku segera melesat keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa. Aku harus segera menemui dan menolong pemuda tadi!

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya teman sekamarku yang ternyata mengikutiku sampai ke tempat ini, tempat dimana aku melihat anak itu.

"Tadi ada pemuda berambut merah yang sedang dikerjai oleh dua orang disini. Ah, sial! Sepertinya aku terlambat," ucapku dengan nafas yang sedikit tak teratur.

"Pemuda berambut merah?" tanya pemuda di belakangku.

"Ya—apa kau juga melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun di tempat ini ketika aku melangkah di koridor menuju asrama beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin kau salah lihat," ucapnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku melihat pemuda itu didesak oleh dua orang, dan salah satu diantaranya melukai anak itu. Tidak mungkin aku salah lihat," sergahku.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun di tempat ini tadi, Dobe. Aku sungguh-sungguh!"

"Lalu.. yang tadi itu.. apa?"

# # #

Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu itu masih belum bisa kulupakan. Jangankan melupakan, wajah pemuda berambut merah itu malah terus terbayang di kepalaku. Wajah pucat dengan raut datar—tak terbaca. Aku menghela nafas berat. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa gila. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa pemuda itu agar aku bisa menolongnya.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu, Uzumaki?" tanya Obito-sensei, guru Matematika di sekolah ini.

"Ya, sensei," balasku.

"Bagus. Coba kau kerjakan nomor tiga," ucapnya sembari menyodorkan spidol berwarna hitam padaku.

Aku mengambil spidol itu dari tangannya dan melangkah mendekati _white board_. Tanpa ragu kusalin jawaban yang tadi sudah kutulis di buku latihanku. Aku bukan anak pandai, tapi aku juga bukan anak bodoh. Mungkin aku ada diantara dua kategori itu. Kalau hanya mengerjakan soal tentang matriks begini sih, aku bisa.

Aku membaca ulang jawaban yang sudah tertoreh rapi di _white board_ untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada yang salah. Sesaat mataku terpaku pada satu bayangan yang terpantul jelas di _white board_. Bayangan pemuda berambut merah yang tampak duduk di bangku kedua di baris pertama sebelah kanan, dekat tembok. Segera kubalik tubuhku dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat sosok tadi berada, namun.. nihil.

"Jawabanmu benar, Uzumaki. Kau boleh duduk," ucap Obito-sensei membuyarkan keterkejutanku.

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku tanpa memutuskan pandangan sedikitpun dari tempat dimana aku melihat sosok itu tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, teman sebangku sekaligus teman sekamarku.

"Apa tadi kau melihat ada yang duduk di bangku itu, Teme?" tanyaku dengan telunjuk mengarah pada tempat duduk kosong.

"Tidak. Setahuku murid yang duduk di kursi itu tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku.. melihat pemuda itu lagi."

"Kau jangan bercanda, Dobe. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu tahu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Teme! Mana mungkin aku bercanda dengan situasi seperti ini?"

Aku terpaksa meredam rasa penasaran dan hasrat untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke ketika melihat Obito-sensei memperhatikan kami berdua dari balik kaca matanya. Setelah keanehan yang kualami tadi, aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiranku dengan hukuman-entah-apa yang bisa saja diberikan sensei-ku itu.

**.**

"Sepertinya kau mengalami halusinasi, Dobe. Apa kau kurang tidur?" tanya Sasuke ketika kami duduk di kantin dan melahap makan siang kami.

"Aku sehat, Teme, sehat! Tega sekali kau menuduhku berhalusinasi?" balasku sebelum menyuapkan ramen ke mulutku.

"Kalau bukan halusinasi, lalu apa namanya? Jelas-jelas aku tidak melihat apa yang kau lihat, Dobe."

"Gah! Aku juga tidak mengerti, Teme! Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas hal itu dulu. Selera makanku bisa hilang nanti," tuturku.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan berdecak pelan menanggapi kata-kataku. Walaupun aku berkata seperti itu, aku tak bisa mencegah otakku yang terus saja mengulang dua kejadian yang kualami tentang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Te—Teme," panggilku terbata.

"Apa, Dobe?" tanyanya acuh.

"Teme," panggilku lagi, kini dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa sih, Dobe? Kau mengganggu makan siangku!"

"B–bisa kau tolehkan k–kepalamu ke arah b–belakang?" pintaku.

"Ada apa memangnya? Dan kenapa kau terbata begitu? Seperti Hinata saja," timpalnya.

"L–lakukan saja!" paksaku.

Dengan setengah hati Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah yang kukatakan tadi. Bisa kulihat mata onyxnya melebar sempurna. Apa sekarang dia melihat apa yang kulihat?

"Dia—pemuda yang kau maksud itu, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan mata masih menatap sosok berambut merah yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makan siang.

"Ya. Kau melihatnya, Teme?"

"Tentu saja."

Sosok itu mengarahkan pandangan padaku dan Sasuke—dan pada seisi kantin, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar ini. Sasuke segera berdiri dan menarik sebelah tanganku, paksa.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Teme?" tanyaku gusar.

"Menemuinya tentu saja. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Lagipula aku penasaran dengan pemuda itu," jawab Sasuke dengan langkah kaki menapaki jalan yang tadi dilewati si pemuda berambut merah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membuntutinya seperti ini, Teme?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ck, kau ikuti saja, Dobe."

Kulihat pemuda itu melangkah makin cepat dan berbelok—sepertinya dia sadar kalau kami mengikutinya. Kini aku dan Sasuke melangkah setengah berlari, terus mengejar sosok itu.

"Sial, dia menghilang!" umpat Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, Teme," ucapku disela-sela nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Apa kau melihatnya, Dobe?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sepertinya dia belum menyerah mencari pemuda tadi. Aku ikut memperhatikan sekeliling. Eh, lho? I–ini dimana?

"Teme, kita ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Eh?"

Ck, sepertinya dia juga tidak sadar kalau kami kini berada di tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah kami tapaki. Aku menatap sebuah pintu yang ada di depanku. Dilihat dari bentuk dan keadaannya, kurasa usia pintu ini sudah puluhan tahun. Perlahan kuulurkan tangan untuk meraih kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya perlahan.

# # #

'_Hei, apa-apaan itu?'_

"Memohonlah padaku," ucap pemuda dengan sebelah tangan mencekik pemuda lain di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan.. memohon.. pada orang sepertimu," tolak si pemuda yang sedang dicekik.

_'Apa yang sedang terjadi? Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dari lehernya. Kau bisa membunuhnya tahu!'_

"Che, berkata saja kau kesulitan. Sudahlah, memohon saja."

"Tidak.. akan."

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipi pucat itu, membuat dagunya ternoda cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan cekikkannya dan mendorong tubuh lemah di depannya hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

_'Bastard! Beraninya kau melukai seseorang yang tidak berdaya!'_

"Coba lihat ketua OSIS kita ini. Menyedihkan," ucapnya.

"Apalagi yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya beberapa orang yang muncul dari balik pintu.

_'Selanjutnya? Apa maksudmu, brengsek?'_

"Hmm.. Apa ada yang punya ide menarik?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan sebilah pisau lipat di tangannya.

_'Ka–kalian mau apa? Hei!'_

"Ayo kita mulai. _It show time_," ucap salah satu pemuda sembari melangkah mendekati si pemuda yang masih tersungkur.

_'Tidak.. Jangan.. Berhenti! Jangan.. Jangan lukai dia lebih dari ini! Jangan!'_

**.**

"Jangan.. Jangaaann!" Aku langsung bangun terduduk.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tadi.. pemuda tadi.. pisau lipat.. Ah—aku bermimpi. Mimpi macam apa itu?

Sasuke yang sedaritadi duduk di tepi tempat tidurku menyodorkan sapu tangan. Aku masih diam, tubuhku masih gemetar, takut. Tiba-tiba kurasakan belaian lembut di bagian wajahku. Sasuke menyeka keringatku.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya.

"Ya.. Tentang pemuda berambut merah.."

"Kau memimpikannya?"

"Ya. Dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini," ucapku perlahan.

"Ketua OSIS? Bukankah ketua OSIS kita saat ini adalah si Nara itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap mataku lurus. Aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan sepasang mata onyx itu sekarang.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak takut melihat adegan _bullying_ secara _live_?" tuturku dengan nada sinis yang kentara.

"Kau.. melihat?"

"Aku melihatnya, Sasuke. Aku ada disana ketika pemuda itu dicekik, dihajar, didorong, dan.. dan.."

Aku tak mampu mengatakan apa yang kulihat selanjutnya. Aku tak mau mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau mengingat apa yang terakhir kulihat tadi. Aku tidak mau!

"Tidurlah lagi. Ini masih dini hari," ucap Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau saja yang tidur. Lebih baik aku menunggu fajar," tolakku.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, sekedar mengambil bantal dan selimutnya, kemudian meletakkan dua benda itu di atas tempat tidurku.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini," ucapnya sembari berbaring di sampingku yang masih terduduk.

"Kasur ini tidak akan cukup ditempati berdua, Teme!" ujarku gusar. Dia ini apa-apaan sih?

"Muat, Dobe. Kemari," balasnya dengan sebelah tangan menarik bahuku.

Tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh, dan akhirnya sukses jatuh ke atas tempat tidur dengan posisi menyamping—berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Muat 'kan?" tanya pemuda stoic itu pelan sembari menarik tubuhku mendekat, merapat padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?"

"Membuatmu nyaman supaya kau bisa tidur lagi. Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Hei, Teme," aku memanggilnya dan berusaha menyingkir, tapi ternyata sebelah tangannya sudah mengunci tubuhku.

Merasakan hembus nafasnya yang teratur dan degub jantungnya yang menenangkan ternyata bisa membuatku mengantuk. Di tengah kesadaranku yang makin menipis, aku melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah itu disana.. berdiri di belakang tubuh Sasuke.. menatap kami dengan sorot mata ganjil yang.. terlihat sedih.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **mau langsung ke chapter dua? Silakan~ Saya tidak akan menghalangi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me From This Darkness**

Disclaimer : selamanya bakal tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, 'kan?

Pair : SasuNaru slight NejiGaa

Rated : entahlah. Masih masuk T ga? Untuk jaga-jaga, saya klasifikasikan ke rate M aja ya?

Genre : Mystery, drama, romance

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi baca Anda, jadi silakan langsung lanjutkan membaca fic ini. Saya tetap menggunakan Naruto POV disini~ Seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Suara gebrakan meja yang tidak pelan itu cukup mengejutkan bagi seorang pemuda bermata emerald yang sedang menghadapi tumpukan kertas dan map di mejanya. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertaut dalam diam.

_'Apa-apaan dia itu?'_

"Berhenti berbohong dan menyembunyikan semua hal itu dariku, Gaara," ucap si pemilik mata lavender dengan tegas.

_'Gaara? Jadi itu namamu?'_

"Berbohong? Menyembunyikan? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Neji?" balas si pemuda bermata emerald.

_'Neji?'_

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Mereka? Siapa? Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena sikap pemuda bernama Neji. Neji menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Katakan semuanya padaku, Gaara. Akan kuhabisi mereka semua!" tutur Neji dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Neji. Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Ini masalahku."

"Masalahmu, heh?" Neji mendengus. "Lalu apa gunanya aku disini?" geramnya.

Sepasang mata emerald itu kembali menatap lekat sepasang mata lavender di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali terarah lurus pada kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Uruslah urusanmu sendiri, Hyuuga. Kau lihat? Banyak yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini," ungkap Gaara.

Neji mengangkat kedua tangannya dari atas meja dan mengepalkannya erat. Gaara masih saja mengurusi semua berkas yang ada di depannya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan mengurusimu lagi," ucapnya datar kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan si pemuda berambut merah dengan suara pintu ruangan yang dibanting cukup kasar.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ikut campur, Neji. Aku tidak mau mereka melukaimu juga. Cukup aku yang menjadi 'mainan' mereka.."

**.**

Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuhku, membuatku kembali tersadar. Aku melihat kekhawatiran terpancar dari sepasang onyx milik sahabatku itu. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku perlahan untuk meremas pelan helai rambut pirangku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" tanyanya.

"Aku melihatnya lagi, Teme. Aku melihat dia lagi.." bisikku lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi kau tidak tidur, Dobe," balasnya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya, Teme!" teriakku frustasi. "Aku melihat.. Gaara.."

"Gaara?"

"Ya. Nama pemuda berambut merah itu adalah Gaara."

Kami terdiam. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke tembok yang berada tepat di sisi kiriku. Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak enak badan. Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa berat, seolah memaksaku untuk tidur.

Keadaanku makin memburuk. Bayangan-bayangan tentang pemuda –yang baru kuketahui– bernama Gaara itu terus menghantuiku tiap malam, tiap saat. Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat pemuda itu dalam mimpiku; mulai dari melihatnya menjalankan aktifitas di sekolah ini, melihatnya berkumpul dengan keluarganya yang 'berantakan', hingga melihatnya mendapat perlakuan buruk dari siswa sebaya dan kakak kelasnya.

Dia diperlakukan seperti itu karena di cap sebagai anak haram, anak di luar nikah, karena ibunya adalah istri simpanan seorang pejabat. Haruskah dia mendapat semua luka dan rasa sakit dari orang tua yang tidak bisa dia pilih? Bukan maunya untuk lahir dari rahim wanita itu. Bukan maunya menjadi anak dari seorang pejabat beristri banyak. Semua itu bukan maunya, bukan kehendaknya.

"Apa kau tidak mau ke poliklinik, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Poliklinik? Lalu apa yang akan kukatakan pada dokter disana? Apa aku harus bercerita kalau bayangan seorang pemuda-entah-darimana selalu mengganggu tidurku? Kau ingin aku di cap sebagai orang gila, Teme?" tanyaku sinis.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sekarang kau tidak harus tidur untuk dapat 'melihat'nya. Melamun sedikit saja dia bisa langsung masuk ke pikiranmu, Dobe."

"Aku tahu.." gumamku lirih.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Gaara? Apa maksudnya menunjukkan semua hal itu padaku? Apa? Ugh, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak.

"Aku akan coba untuk masuk ke dalam sistem komputerisasi asrama kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menerobos sistem komputerisasi dan mencari murid bernama Gaara yang kau maksud," lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa dikeluarkan kalau kau ketahuan, Teme! Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya semacam itu!" cegahku.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Diam saja melihatmu seperti ini? Begitu?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat.

"Sasuke.."

Aku menatap wajahnya lekat. Aku baru sebulan berteman dengan pemuda Uchiha di depanku ini, tapi entah kenapa.. rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum ini. Aku merasa nyaman berada dengannya, walaupun kami sering melakukan pertengkaran kecil yang tidak penting.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu, Naruto.."

# # #

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

_'Baik apanya? Lihat tubuhmu, Gaara! Tega sekali mereka melakukan semua itu padamu.'_

Neji memperhatikan jaket hitamnya yang melilit lengan pemuda di depannya. Entah kenapa wajah teduh Gaara sama sekali tidak berubah, padahal aku berani bersumpah, kalau aku mendapatkan luka di balik jaket itu, aku pasti tidak akan segan untuk meraung sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ke poliklinik? Lukamu ini harus diobati," ucap Neji yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur si pemuda berambut merah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari ini," tolak Gaara.

_'Lebih parah katamu? Mereka menggores lenganmu dengan pisau, dan kau pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari ini? Mahluk macam apa mereka itu!'_

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah, Gaara? Mungkin dengan begitu mereka akan dikenakan sanksi dan tidak akan berani menyentuhmu lagi," ungkap Neji.

"Kau pikir pihak sekolah tidak tahu hal ini?" Gaara mendengus keras. "Mereka tahu, dan mereka tidak berani berbuat apapun."

_'Apa? Pihak sekolah tahu kalau kau sering menjadi 'target'?'_

"Kalau mereka tahu, lalu kenapa mereka diam saja?" tanya Neji, mawakili pertanyaan yang juga ingin kuutarakan.

"Apa kau lupa siapa orang tua dari anak-anak itu? Pihak sekolah tidak akan mau bersusah payah mencari donatur baru untuk sekolah ini, Neji. Lagipula.. aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kalaupun aku lenyap, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli 'kan?"

_'Kau ini bicara apa, Gaara? Berhenti berkata dengan nada seperti itu! Mata indahmu tak pantas menunjukkan sirat sendu seperti itu!'_

"Mungkin mereka tidak, tapi aku peduli, Gaara!" Amarah memenuhi kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. "Apa kau tidak juga menyadarinya, Gaara? Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku.. mencintaimu?"

**.**

Tubuhku mendadak lemas dan hampir saja 'menubruk' lantai andai Sasuke tidak segera menopangku. Suasana gymnasium segera dipenuhi teriakan para siswi yang terkejut. Sepasang mata onyx itu menatapku panik, sementara sebelah lengan pucatnya melingkar di bahuku, menahan tubuh bagian atasku agar tidak terbaring di lantai.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gai-sensei yang kini duduk disamping tubuhku yang terkulai.

"Bukannya tadi dia baik-baik saja?"ucap Tenten dengan nada cemas.

"Naru, kau kenapa? Ya Tuhan, tubuhnya dingin!" kini Kiba yang berseru setelah menarik tangannya dari dahiku.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja? Dobe?" panggil Sasuke.

Aku bisa mendengar dan melihat semua hal yang terjadi itu, tapi.. tapi aku tidak bisa merespon mereka! Tubuhku kaku dan lidahku kelu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke, bawa dia ke poliklinik!" perintah Gai-sensei.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke tetap melingkari bahuku, sementara sebelahnya lagi diletakkan di perpotongan lututku. Dalam satu gerakan, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mengangkat tubuhku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan gym. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Gai-sensei yang meminta teman-temanku untuk tenang dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran olahraga yang terinterupsi.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tetap mengarah pada jalan yang kami tapaki. Salah langkah sedikit saja, kami bisa tergelincir dari anak tangga ini.

"Baka Dobe! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berulang kali untuk tidak melamun. Kau ini.."

Sasuke.. kenapa nada bicaramu berubah sendu begitu? Kemana perginya nada dingin dan datar yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-mu itu? Dan kenapa.. kenapa tatapan matamu mirip dengan tatapan mata yang ditunjukkan Neji pada Gaara?

"Sadarlah, Naruto. Kumohon, sadarlah.." lirihnya.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melangkah masuk ke gedung poliklinik dan berteriak memanggil perawat untuk segera memeriksa keadaanku. Dan aku? Aku masih tidak bisa mengendalikan satu pun anggota tubuhku.

# # #

"Kau ini ternyata selain menyedihkan tapi juga menjijikkan," ucap seorang pemuda berambut perak berantakan dengan sebelah tangan menarik kerah seragam Gaara. "Apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan si Hyuuga itu?"

_'A—apa?'_

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Che, kau tetap menantang seperti biasa."

"Dan kau tetap brengsek seperti biasa."

Pemuda itu mendorong dan menghimpit tubuh Gaara di tembok. Seringai di bibirnya masih bisa kulihat walaupun keadaan ruangan remang-remang. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menahan kedua tangan Gaara, kemudian pemuda itu mendaratkan bibirnya dengan kasar ke bibir Gaara. Kontan perbuatan itu membuat Gaara meronta sejadinya; mencoba mendorong dan menendang tubuh di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu malah menyeringai senang dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelurkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya.

_'Ga—Gaara!'_

"Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa melawan dan mempertahankan sikap dinginmu itu setelah ini," ucapnya sedikit berbisik di telinga Gaara, kemudian kembali membungkam mulut Gaara dengan bibirnya.

_'Apa yang mau kau lakukan, sialan?'_

Tanpa menunggu apapun, pemuda itu menggoreskan pisau yang digenggamnya ke tubuh Gaara yang hanya dilapisi kemeja dari seragam sekolah. Benda tajam itu dengan mudah mengoyak jahitan kain itu, membuatnya menjadi selembar kain tanpa bentuk yang jelas.

"Bagaimana, ketua OSIS?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Gaara sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, namun gagal.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat emosi di wajahmu yang manis ini," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggores pipi Gaara dengan ujung pisau.

Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuh Gaara ke lantai, membuat kepala pemuda bermata emerald itu membentur sudut tembok dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Pemuda itu melebarkan seringaiannya dan segera menyergap tubuh Gaara. Dia melemparkan pisau yang tadi digenggamnya entah kemana, lalu membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Gaara dengan paksa.

"Kau indah, ketua OSIS. Kau benar-benar indah," bisiknya dengan mata menatap lekat tubuh Gaara. "Pantas saja si Hyuuga itu mau denganmu," dengusnya kemudian.

_'Gaara.. Kumohon, tolong Gaara.. Siapapun, tolong Gaara!'_

**.**

Aku bangun dan terduduk dengan nafas tak beraturan. Kuperhatikan ruangan tempatku berada. Ini.. kamar poliklinik.

Suara hembusan nafas lembut mengganggu telingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda berseragam tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa. Sasuke. Kenapa dia tidur disini?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Perlahan sosok yang mengutarakan pertanyaan padaku itu muncul dari balik pintu dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidurku.

"Kakashi-sensei?" panggilku, dibalas senyumannya dari balik masker yang dia pakai.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman. Kau membuat kami panik siang tadi," ucapnya.

"Maafkan aku, sensei. Aku sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Naruto. Kau sakit, dan bukan keinginanmu untuk jatuh sakit."

"Ya.. aku sakit.." lirihku pelan.

"Dia ternyata keras kepala, sama sepertimu. Aku sudah mengusirnya untuk kembali ke asrama, tapi dia bersikeras untuk tinggal dan menungguimu," ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan tatapan mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dia disini? Apa kepala asrama tahu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tenang saja. Kepala asrama sudah kuberitahu dan dia memaklumi sikap Sasuke yang _overprotective_ padamu. Sepertinya beliau sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu daripada aku."

"Menyadari? Menyadari apa?" tanyaku lagi, kini dengan tambahan alis bertaut.

"Kau juga akan menyadarinya nanti, Naruto," jawab Kakashi-sensei sembari tersenyum.

# # #

"Semuanya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Untuk apa aku bertahan?" tanyanya di dalam hening.

"Aku ini kotor.. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi, heh," dengusnya kemudian.

_'Hei, apa maksudmu, Gaara?'_

"Dia tidak lagi menemuiku. Dia tidak lagi ada untukku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mememukannya di sekolah dan di asrama ini.."

_'Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud, Gaara?'_

"Dan sekarang tidak akan ada orang yang peduli kalau aku lenyap. Iya 'kan.. Neji?"

_'Neji? Neji meninggalkanmu, Gaara? Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin! Dia mencintaimu, Gaara, mana mungkin dia meninggalkanmu?'_

Sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil dengan ukiran aneh di gagangnya. Sepasang mata emerald itu menatap benda di tangannya dengan kosong.

"Harusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu. Sekarang tidak ada yang menghalangiku, jadi aku bisa melakukannya. Selamat tinggal.. Neji.. Aku mencintaimu.."

_'Tidak.. Gaara, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu, Gaara. Jangan.. Gaara!'_

**.**

Aku tersentak dan terdiam dalam posisiku; duduk bersimpuh. Aku.. ada dimana? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa gelap?

"Ukh.."

Aku segera menggerakkan kepalaku begitu mendengar ringisan tertahan itu dan melihat Sasuke terbaring di depanku dengan telapak tangan bercucuran darah.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke!"

Aku membantunya duduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Kenapa tangannya? Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadar tadi?

Kulihat sebuah belati tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berbaring tadi, dengan darah menodai mata pisaunya. Tubuhku langsung membeku. Apa mungkin tadi aku..

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada datar itu membuatku menolehkan pandangan dari benda yang kulihat di mimpiku tadi. Aku melihat Sasuke memegangi tangannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, sementara sebelah matanya menyipit karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa aku mencoba untuk menyerangmu, Sasuke?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan getar di suaraku.

"Tidak, Dobe. Kau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu," jawabnya dengan tatapan mengarah tepat pada mataku. "Kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan benda-entah-darimana itu."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **masih sanggup membuka chapter selanjutnya? Kalau saya boleh saran, lebih baik istirahat sebentar, soalnya chapter terakhir lebih panjang daripada chapter ini. Tapi kalau mau langsung bablas juga silakan saja.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Save Me From This Darkness**

Disclaimer : selamanya bakal tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, 'kan?

Pair : SasuNaru slight NejiGaa

Rated : entahlah. Masih masuk T ga? Untuk jaga-jaga, saya klasifikasikan ke rate M aja ya?

Genre : Mystery, drama, romance

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **tidak mau menghalangi Anda, jadi silakan langsung lanjutkan membaca fic ini. Saya tetap bertahan dengan Naruto POV. Seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Mataku masih mengarah ke telapak tangan Sasuke yang dibebat perban. Sudah tiga hari kain putih itu menghiasi bagian tubuh milik sahabatku, dan sudah tiga hari ini pula aku terus merapalkan kata maaf tiap kali aku melihat benda itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu," ucapku, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu, Dobe. Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku seperti itu!" serunya kesal.

"Tapi kau melakukan itu karena aku. Kau terluka karena kau menolongku, Teme."

"Tapi bukan maumu mencelakakanku, Dobe. Kalau aku mau menyalahkan seseorang, aku akan menyalahkan pemuda bernama Gaara itu karena dia sudah membuatmu—"

"Dia tidak salah, Sasuke. Jangan salahkan dia," potongku, membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Apa? Dia tidak salah katamu? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan kemarin itu keterlaluan, Dobe!" sentaknya marah.

"Tapi hanya itu caranya berkomunikasi dengan kita, Teme. Hanya itu caranya memberitahuku."

"Memberitahu apa, Dobe? Apa yang dia beritahu? Sampai detik ini aku bahkan belum bisa menebak apa maksudnya melakukan semua ini padamu!"

"Sasuke.."

Pemuda di depanku membuang pandangannya ke lantai. Aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup poni rambut hitamnya. Aku bisa mengerti kalau dia mencemaskan keadaanku yang makin memburuk. Memburuk? Ya, keadaanku makin memburuk.

"Aku juga lelah, 'Suke. Aku juga tidak mau terus begini, tapi.. Aku harus membantunya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa Gaara membutuhkan bantuanku," paparku.

"Kau bisa saja berkata seperti itu, Naruto," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatapku. "Tapi apa kau tahu kecemasanku ketika kau menghilang dari kamar poliklinik waktu itu? Apa kau tahu perasaanku ketika menemukanmu di kamar tua itu dengan belati yang mengarah tepat ke perutmu? Apa kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku? Apa kau tahu kalau aku.. aku.."

Dia kembali membuang pandangannya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar di tumpukan bantal yang ada di belakang punggungku. Aku mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Aku bisa menebak apa lanjutan perkataannya tadi. Aku tahu kalau dia.. Ah, sudahlah. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah kami.

"Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang pemuda bernama Gaara itu ke perpustakaan, tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun, bahkan aku tidak menemukan datanya di buku tahunan," ucapku, memecahkan kebisuan.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan biodatanya."

"Apa?" Aku menatap Sasuke yang masih enggan menatapku.

"Aku mendapatkan biodatanya, aku berhasil masuk ke sistem komputerisasi sekolah."

"Kau benar-benar melakukan itu, Teme? Apa yang kau pikirkan, heh? Bagaimana kalau kau ketahu—"

"Aku tidak peduli, Dobe." Dia memotong ucapanku. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan menimpaku. Hanya ini.. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu."

Aku kembali terdiam. Jelas sudah semuanya. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki perasaan itu padaku. Perasaan yang juga dimiliki Neji pada Gaara. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak tumbuh diantara kami karena kami sama-sama.. lelaki.

"Tapi aku hanya menemukan biodatanya saja, tidak lebih," lanjutnya.

"Itu artinya kita tetap tidak bisa mengetahui apa-apa," tuturku diikuti hembusan nafas berat.

"Setidaknya kita tahu kalau dia adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah ini. Sayangnya aku tidak mendapatkan data tentang keluarga ataupun orang yang berkerabat dan berhubungan dengannya."

"Kerabat?"

"Ya. Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan informasi jika kita bisa mencari kerabatnya."

"Hyuuga.. Hyuuga Neji.." bisikku.

"Apa?"

"Hyuuga Neji!" pekikku tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menatapku bingung dan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Aku pernah melihat pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji bersama Gaara. Aku yakin, dia pasti mengenal Gaara dengan baik!"

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu.. Mereka.. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Walaupun itu hanya sebatas perkirannku karena aku pernah melihat Neji mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Gaara," tuturku. "Tapi tetap saja.. Bagaimana caranya kita menemukan Neji?"

Aku kembali bersandar dan menghela nafas. Sungguh, semua ini memusingkan dan melelahkan.

"Hyuuga? Tadi kau bilang Hyuuga, Dobe?"

"Ck, Baka Teme. Kemana perginya otak jeniusmu itu, heh?" tanyaku sinis.

"Aku memang tidak salah menjulukimu Dobe, usuratonkachi!" balasnya tak kalah sinis.

"Apa katamu?" Aku menyipitkan mata dan menatapnya sadis.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, sepertinya mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perkataanku yang akan berakhir pada pertengkaran tidak penting.

"Kau lupa kalau kita punya teman sekelas bermarga Hyuuga?" tanyanya.

Tunggu! Teman sekelas? Bermarga Hyuuga? Otakku langsung menampilkan bayangan seorang gadis manis bermata lavender yang wajahnya selalu bersemu merah jika sedang berbicara denganku. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau Hinata itu bermarga Hyuuga?

# # #

_Damn_, kami terjebak! Harusnya aku curiga dengan kedatangan Tsunade-san, kepala sekolah sekaligus kepala asrama, ke kamarku malam-malam begini.

Ternyata wanita cantik itu menyadari keanehan 'penyakit' yang kuderita. Dan ternyata dia diam-diam mengutus Kakashi-sensei dan Obito-sensei untuk memperhatikan semua gerak-gerikku dan Sasuke selama ini.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang, bocah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengarah lurus ke mata biruku.

"Aku ingin bertemu Neji. Aku harus bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji," jawabku tanpa ragu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Mengingat lelaki bernama Hyuuga Neji tidak diizinkan menjejakkan kaki di sekolah ini sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu," tanya Obito-sensei.

"Ya, aku juga mencemaskan hal yang sama. Tapi disisi lain, aku penasaran tentang semua yang terjadi," Kakashi-sensei menimpali.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terus ada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Gaara sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan tubuh Naruto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika semuanya terus berlanjut," Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tapi bukan hal yang mudah menyusupkan Neji ke tempat ini. Dan lagi, kita tidak mungkin membawa Naruto keluar dari area sekolah dan asrama jika keadaannya masih seperti ini," tutur Obito-sensei.

"Kita punya satu kesempatan," ucap Tsunade-san, membuat semua mata yang ada di ruangan ini mengarah padanya.

"Ah, ya—karya wisata," cetus Kakashi-sensei. "Kita bisa menyusupkan lelaki itu ketika semua orang pergi karya wisata dua hari lagi," lanjutnya.

"Ya, kau benar," Tsunade-san kembali berucap. "Itu satu-satunya kesempatan kita."

Karya wisata adalah kegiatan bulanan yang rutin diadakan sekolah ini. Semua siswa dan guru pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan asrama untuk mengikuti acara itu, jadi.. sekolah akan kosong.

"Aku akan mengatur kedatangan Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengetahui hal yang disembunyikan dewan sekolah lama," tutur Tsunade-san.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut karya wisata dengan alasan menemani dan mengawasi Naruto yang masih 'sakit'," ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Dan aku akan mengabsenkan Sasuke dari acara itu dengan alasan acara keluarga," Obito-sensei berkata ringan. Sudahkah aku katakan kalau Obito-sensei adalah paman Sasuke?

"Semuanya sudah direncanakan. Kau bersiaplah, bocah."

"Aku sudah siap, Tsunade-san."

# # #

Keadaan yang hening makin menambah 'dingin' suasana. Aku, Sasuke, Obito-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-san, dan Hyuuga Neji sudah berkumpul di ruangan ini. Ruangan dimana Sasuke mendapatkan luka di telapak tangannya. Ruangan berukuran lima kali lima meter yang terletak di ujung koridor asrama yang lama. Ruangan yang menjadi kamar dari pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara.

"Jadi.. bagaimana cara kita berkomunikasi dengan Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Aku hanya tinggal mengosongkan pikiranku atau pergi tidur," jawabku ringan.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Dobe!" sergah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya, Teme! Hanya dua cara itu yang aku tahu," ucapku sambil beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata onyx indah miliknya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan jika dia mulai mengontrol tubuhmu? Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba mencelakaimu lagi, hah?" tanyanya.

"Aku percaya padanya, Teme. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku percaya pada Gaara."

"Kau.."

Sasuke menatapku lekat. Aku bisa merasakan kecemasan dan rasa takutnya. Wajar kalau dia menolak ideku tadi, sebab selama ini hanya dia yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padaku jika sudah 'berhubungan' dengan Gaara.

"Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?" tanyaku sembari menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan," jawabnya dingin.

Dia membalas genggaman tanganku dan mengeratkannya sesaat sebelum melepaskannya. Aku menatap pria berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan kami.

"Sudah waktunya kita mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan Gaara. Aku sudah melihat beberapa bagian dari cerita tentangnya—termasuk cerita tentang kalian," ungkapku, membuat matanya melebar karena terkejut.

"Kau.. tahu?"

"Aku tahu," jawabku dengan senyum. "Aku butuh waktu sebentar."

Tsunade-san, Obito-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei yang sejak tadi diam hanya mengangguk. Aku menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata.

_'Gaara, ini waktumu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kami—tentang apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang kau maksudkan.'_

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhku. Aku juga bisa merasakan tubuhku yang limbung dan ditahan Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aku ada diantara mereka, tapi aku.. hanya berbentuk sekelebat bayangan. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih menopang tubuhku, dan empat orang dewasa yang sedang mengawasi kami. Apa ini bentuk Gaara selama ini?

Aku melihat tubuhku mulai membuka matanya. Hei.. kenapa iris mataku berubah warna jadi hijau?

"Gaara?" panggil Neji yang langsung melangkah mendekati tubuhku dan memegang kedua bahuku. "Gaara? Kau ingat aku?"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Aku baru tahu kalau suaraku bisa berubah jadi datar dan dingin seperti itu.

"Astaga.. kau benar Gaara? Kau.. Gaara? Ya Tuhan," Neji menarik bahuku dan memeluk tubuhku erat, menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada lelaki bermata emerald itu.

'_Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Neji masih mencintaimu, Gaara.'_

"Tapi aku tidak," ucap Gaara, membuat Neji melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya lelaki Hyuuga itu.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak mencintainya, Naruto. Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku tidak lagi mencintainya," ucapnya lagi, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau bicara pada.. Naruto? Mana dia?" Sasuke angkat bicara lebih dulu.

"Dia ada disini. Dia bahkan berdiri disampingmu, Uchiha."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, menatap bingung pada ruang kosong yang ada di depan matanya.

_'Dia tidak akan bisa melihatku, Gaara. Apa kau lupa kalau kita sedang bertukar tempat?'_

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi," Obito-sensei memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku juga begitu, tapi.." Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, ini semua memang tidak logis. Sejak awal semuanya memang tidak masuk akal," tutur Tsunade-san sambil memegangi kepalanya.

**.**

Tak ada yang berani bicara setelah Gaara selesai membuka semua hal yang selama ini ditutup rapat oleh pihak sekolah. Tsunade-san bahkan mengaku bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal semacam itu pernah terjadi di sekolah yang kini dikepalainya.

"Sekarang kalian tahu semuanya, lalu apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi.

"Yang jelas aku akan mengusut kasus ini dan menjatuhkan hukuman pada semua pihak yang terlibat. Manusia rendahan mereka itu!" ucap Tsunade-san geram.

"Kau sendiri.. apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan tatapan mengarah lurus pada sepasang mata emerald.

_'Kau tidak akan membalaskan dendam 'kan, Gaara?'_

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto. Memangnya balas dendam bisa menghidupkanku kembali?" tutur Gaara dengan nada sinis dan sakratis.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak ingin melakukan hal bodoh itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Kami akan membantu Anda menjerat orang-orang itu, Tsunade-sama," tutur Obito-sensei, disertai anggukan mantap dari Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku hanya bisa membuka semua kenyataan ini dan membiarkan kalian mengurusnya. Tapi.. aku ingin bicara bertiga dengan Hyuuga dan Uchiha disini, sebelum aku pergi."

Aku bisa melihat sorot mata tidak rela dari Neji ketika Gaara mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Tsunade-san menepuk bahu Gaara pelan dan berbisik bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya, kemudian melangkah keluar diikuti Kakashi-sensei dan Obito-sensei.

"Kau tetap disini, Naruto. Waktuku tidak banyak, dan kau harus segera kembali ke tubuhmu ini ketika aku pergi," ucap Gaara, mencegahku keluar dari ruangan.

Aku melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang bersandar pada dinding ruangan. Gaara melangkah mendekati lemari yang ada di ruangan ini dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada yang berani menjejakkan kaki ke kamar ini selama sebelas tahun terakhir—sejak kematianku. Hanya kau yang berhasil masuk ke kamar ini ketika kau dan Uchiha itu mengikuti bayanganku, Naru," ucap Gaara padaku.

"Cih. Bukannya kau yang sengaja menampakkan diri dan mengundang kami ke kamarmu ini, Sabaku?" balas Sasuke.

"Dan aku berhasil menggiring kalian, bukan?"

"Dan kau juga berhasil mengendalikan tubuh Naruto dan hampir membunuhnya disini." Nada bicara Sasuke makin datar dan dingin, membuat Gaara menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Aku memang pantas kau benci karena sudah keterlaluan pada orang yang kau cintai itu, Uchiha. Kau boleh mengutukku karena itu."

_'He—hei! Kau ini bicara apa, Gaara!'_

"Jangan mengelak, Naruto. Saat ini aku tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanmu padanya," Gaara menyeringai.

_'Aaargh! Diam kau!'_

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Neji yang terpaku sejak tadi. Dia menyodorkan sebuah jaket hitam pada lelaki bertubuh tegap itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Aku juga ingin meminta tolong padamu," ucapnya.

"Meminta tolong?" tanya Neji dengan tangan terulur, menerima jaketnya.

"Aku ingin kau menemui niisan dan neechan. Mereka masih menungguku pulang. Mereka masih percaya pada kamuflase pihak sekolah saat itu yang mengatakan bahwa aku mendapat beasiswa untuk tinggal di luar negeri. Mereka harus tahu kalau aku sudah meninggal, sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu," Gaara berujar panjang.

_'Gaara..'_

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu, Naruto. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih berat dari ini ketika aku masih hidup?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemui mereka? Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka ada dimana. Keluargaku menutup semua akses yang bisa menghubungkanku denganmu," tanya Neji sambil menatap sepasang emerald milik Gaara.

"Jadi itu juga yang membuatmu menghilang saat itu?" lirih Gaara.

"Ya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah menemuimu lagi, Gaara."

_'Kau salah paham, Gaara. Dia pergi meninggalkanmu bukan atas keinginannya sendiri..'_

"Tapi tetap saja, Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berusaha menemuiku," ujar Gaara dengan pandangan sendu ke lantai.

"Mana bisa aku menemuimu jika _bodyguard_ terus mengikutiku duapuluh empat jam penuh? Bukan sekali aku mendapat bogem mentah dari tousan karena aku mencoba datang ke tempat ini dan menemuimu," papar Neji dengan senyuman getir.

"Neji.."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu, apalagi setelah aku mengetahui kalau kau sempat mendapatkan pelecehan dari pemuda sialan itu," ungkap Neji dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah.

"Kau tahu kalau aku.. kalau aku.. kotor.."

_'Gaara, berhenti mengecap dirimu sebagai sosok yang kotor! Kau tidak seperti itu!'_

"Tapi aku memang kotor, Naruto! Aku sudah.. aku sudah.."

Gaara menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Perlahan tetes-tetes bening meluncur dari matanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya aku bisa melihat Sasuke menahan nafasnya dan berdiri tegang melihat kejadian di depan matanya; Neji memeluk Gaara yang masih berada di dalam tubuhku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak kotor, Gaara. Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu," bisik Neji yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku.. aku sudah.."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang sudah menimpamu. Aku tetap mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Kau bodoh, Hyuuga. Untuk apa kau mempertahankan cintamu padaku? Aku sudah.. mati," lirih Gaara.

Neji memejamkan matanya. Kenyataan itu memang tidak selamanya indah. Dan kenyataan ini.. aku benci menyadari kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama. Kenyataan yang membawaku untuk mengharapkan hal yang sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi; kembalinya Gaara ke dunia.

"Tunggu aku.." bisik Neji yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Tunggu aku sampai aku bisa menjemputmu disana. Atau.. aku yang akan menunggu hingga kau menjemputku," lanjutnya.

"Neji.."

Akhirnya Gaara membalas pelukan lelaki yang dicintainya. Gaara memejamkan matanya erat, memaksa semua bulir air mata yang tersisa untuk turun dan jatuh. Senyum akhirnya tersungging di bibir itu. Aku juga ikut tersenyum lega.

_'Aku percaya, kalian pasti bisa bersama suatu saat nanti. Dan ketika saat itu tiba.. kalian pasti akan selalu bahagia, selamanya.'_

"Sudah waktunya, Neji. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. _I love you, and I really really do.._" bisik Gaara.

Neji terus memeluk tubuh yang kini mulai terkulai. Aku melihat Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan menatap lembut tubuhku—kurasa tatapannya itu tertuju pada Gaara.

_'Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Naruto. Jangan ingkari perasaanmu pada pemuda stoic itu.'_

_ 'Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Gaara. Kita tetap berteman 'kan?'_

_ 'Tentu saja. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu dengan si Uchiha.'_

# # #

Aku menyamankan diri di dalam pelukannya.. pelukan Uchiha Sasuke.. pelukan.. err.. kekasihku. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat sikapnya yang marah-marah tidak jelas begitu aku siuman kemarin malam.

"Kau sudah tidak cemburu 'kan, Teme?" tanyaku.

"Cemburu? Memangnya siapa yang cemburu padamu, Dobe?" dia balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau cemburu padaku, Teme."

"Usuratonkachi!"

Aku terkikik pelan mendengarnya yang kehabisan kata-kata. Aku sendiri baru sadar kalau dia cemburu ketika dia –keceplosan– bicara kalau dia tidak rela melihatku dipeluk oleh orang lain, apapun alasannya.

"Apa Gaara baik-baik saja ya, Teme? Aku merindukannya," ungkapku.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku merindukannya, Teme. Me-rin-du-kan-nya," ejaku lambat-lambat.

Sasuke menarik sebelah tangannya yang tadi melingkar di bahuku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya. Aku bisa melihat matanya menatapku sebal dan dia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hei, dia berekspresi!

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanyaku dengan memasang wajah se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Aku benci kau, Dobe," ucapnya.

"A, a, a," aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Aku memang membencimu, Dobe," ulangnya dengan tatapan mengarah lekat padaku. "Aku membencimu karena kau selalu bisa menimbulkan perasaan-perasaan aneh di dadaku."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menerjangnya tanpa peringatan. Aku sempat mendengarnya mengaduh karena tubuh bagian belakangnya menghantam rerumputan dengan suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras akibat perbuatanku. Kueratkan pelukanku padanya, dan aku bisa merasakan sebelah tangannya membalas pelukanku, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mengusap kepalaku. Semoga.. Semoga Gaara dan Neji bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang kami rasakan.. suatu saat nanti.

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **maaf kalau fic ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. Ini debut saya menulis cerita bergenre misteri, jadi saya yakin hasilnya tidak sebaik yang diharapkan. Maka dari itu, saya harap Anda bisa memberikan pendapat dan masukan untuk saya. Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai tuntas~ ^^


End file.
